To The Victor Belongs The Spoils
by Amaterasu-N-Sora
Summary: Yusuke loves Kurama. Hiei loves Kurama. Kurama is oblivious. Yusuke and Hiei will stop at nothing to get the attention of the beautiful fox. What will be the outcome? How will this fight affect Kurama? Who will get the beautiful fox's attention?


**Ama:** Let's start this piece of ship, ya.

**Sora:** Ship? O.o

**Ama:** I don't want to curse… D:

**Sora**: Ehhh….Okay…

**Ama:** To the fudging darn story, ya!

**Sora:** Oh, we don't own anything but ourselves and the computer-

**Ama:** That's dads.

**Sora:** Well ourselves-

**Ama:** Nu-uh, mom owns that.

**Sora:**…our minds…

**Ama:**…

**Sora:** Yeah, our minds, made up characters, made up-

**Ama:** We don't own yu-yu hakusho or any relevance to it. Everything else is ours unless we say so.

**Sora:** What he said. Lol.

* * *

~ Amaterasu-N-Sora ~

* * *

To The Victor Belongs The Spoils

* * *

~ Amaterasu-N-Sora ~

* * *

_~ Chapter_ _1 ~_

_~And The Battle Begins~_

"Shuichi, dear!"

"Yes, mother?"

"Can you get the door?"

"Yes, mother." It was like every other day. Kurama would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, kiss his mom goodbye and go to school, get mobbed by females, quickly return home, greet his mom, do some of his homework, than be called down to answer the door for- "Oh, hello Yusuke." Yusuke grinned at the slightly short male.

"What's up, fox-boy?" Yusuke asked, walking in when Kurama moved from the doorway. Kurama smiled at Yusuke.

"Nothing much, Yu-Chan." Kurama said, walking into the kitchen to help his mother. Yusuke toed off his shoes and followed after him. "Mother, Yu-Chan is here."

"Oh~ Yusuke." Shiori smiled at the taller boy. She hugged him than pulled away. "You're like a 2nd son." She giggled. "I already set the table for four." She walked to the stove and pulled out the chicken she had cooking. Yusuke looked at Kurama confusedly.

"Hiei comes around on Tuesdays and Sundays." Kurama said with a shrug. Yusuke nodded. "He hasn't been here in awhile though. He recently told me that he would be over to visit.

"I haven't seen the little shrimp in years." Yusuke said. Kurama laughed as he helped his mother bring the food to the table.

"Hiei is hardly short anymore, Yusuke." Kurama said. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He's almost the same height as you." Kurama said. Yusuke shuddered visibly. Shiori giggled.

"I just can't imagine staring at him at eye level. He was already creepy when he was short." Yusuke said.

"I should just cut your tongue out your mouth," Hiei sounded from the doorway. They all looked over to Hiei. Yusuke paled. Hiei was taller now. His muscles were more defined than before but his hair was still the same, except he had a low pony tail that rested on the base of his neck. He grinned at Kurama. "But I know Miss Shiori and the fox wouldn't like blood all over the kitchen. Shiori giggled. She walked over to Hiei and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again, Hiei-Chan." Shiori said. Hiei smiled at her. His eyes trailed back over to Kurama, who was setting the table with food. A few minutes later, they all were seated at the table eating. "Shu-chan," Shuichi looked up from his plate.

"Yes mother?"

"I have a business party to go to." Shiori said. She looked a bit troubled. "It'll be tonight but I won't be back until next month because we're taking a trip overseas to America."

"Really? That sounds wonderful." Kurama said with a smile. Shiori smiled weakly.

"I don't really want to leave you alone, but-"

"Don't worry, Shiori-san. I'll stay here with Shu-Chan." Yusuke said, grinning. Kurama looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, it's not necessary. I can stay home by myself." Kurama insisted.

"Oh, thank you Yusuke. I just don't want my Shu-Chan to be alone in the house." Shiori said.

"Mother…I'm not 5…" Kurama said, frowning.

"I'll stay as well." Hiei said, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"OH thank you! Thank you both. I know my Shu-kun will be safe with you two with him." Shiori said, standing up.

"Mother…" Kurama whined. Yusuke and Hiei snickered. Kurama pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't need a babysitter." At that moment, both Hiei and Yusuke had a similar thought. _'Gods he's beautiful.' _

"Shu-Kun, can you do the dishes for me?" Shiori asked. Kurama nodded and stood, gathering all the dishes up. Shiori walked out the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a month, dear."

"Alright mother."

"I'll call you when I make it to America."

"Alright mother."

"You'll be good?"

"Yes mother."

"You'll call me if anything goes wrong?"

"Yes mother."

"You remember the emergency number?"

"Yes mother." Kurama rolled his eyes and spoke up before his mother. "I'll call you if I need you, I know where my aunt lives, I know Shina's number, I know who's house to go to if I'm in trouble, I'll make sure to keep the house clean and I won't have any wild parties." Shiori laughed from the living-room.

"Alright, sweetie." The sound of a door opening than closing and locking sounded from the front room. Kurama sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Already missing you mother, fox?" Hiei teased, standing up to help Kurama. Yusuke came on the other side of Kurama to help. Kurama scowled and hit Hiei on the shoulder lightly.

"Not even close, Hiei." Yusuke snickered. After a few minutes of cleaning up the kitchen, the boys decided to watch a movie. Kurama was deep into the movie but the other two seemed to be distracted. Acting at the same time, both stretched their arm on the back of the couch and behind Kurama. They touched each other's hand and looked at one other. Hiei glared and mouthed the words 'What the hell'.

Kurama ignored the two. Yusuke and Hiei glared at each other the rest of the movie. When it went off, Kurama stood and yawned. Hiei and Yusuke watched Kurama intensely.

"I'm exhausted." Kurama mumbled. "Hiei, you don't mind sleeping in my room? I'll sleep in my mother's room. Yusuke, I'll get the guest room ready for you." Kurama walked up stairs. Hiei and Yusuke glared at each other.

"Alright, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yusuke growled.

"Me? What the hell do you think _you're _doing?!" Hiei snarled back. "Don't touch _my _fox or I'll cut you to pieces and feed them to that damned human girl you're always with." Yusuke glared at Hiei.

"Kurama is _mine_!" Yusuke growled.

"No, he's mine!" Hiei growled back. Kurama came back down the stairs, blinking sleepy green eyes at the two.

"What are you two yelling about?" Kurama asked. Hiei's emotionless mask came back on.

"Nothing, fox." Hiei grunted. Yusuke stood up.

"Well, the room is ready for you." Kurama said, nodding at Yusuke. He walked back upstairs. Hiei and Yusuke glared at each other again.

"The fox is mine and I'll prove it!" Hiei growled.

"Not if I prove he's mine first!"

"Than its war." Hiei snarled. Yusuke growled.

"Would you tell stop growling like animals and go to sleep." Kurama's sleepy shout came from upstairs. Both Yusuke and Hiei trailed to their prepared rooms and closed the door.

"Kurama will be mine." Was spoken by both males at the same time.

* * *

**Ama: **And done.

**Sora: **What did you think of our first chapter?

**Ama: **Yah, was it good?

**Sora & Ama: **Please review!


End file.
